Official Knights of Mysteria/Ending
(A few days later at Canterlot in the Round Table Chamber, the heroes, including a returned, yet happy, Sorcha, cheered as the couples of Team Excalibur kissed, for they finally got married and it’s both the wedding and knighting ceremony, and a huge new tapestry hung in the chamber, consisting Team Excalibur standing together side by side, with Toshiko as a wolf-bear in that image, holding paws with Sora’s image, and her human form silhouette in front of her wolf-bear form. As the serious non-couple members of Team Excalibur smiled proudly, the non-serious non-couples cried happily to it, with Louis, his human form, blowing his nose on a handkerchief. Then once all was calmed later, as well as the happy crying ended, Toshiko then hands Sora her Magic Bow and Magic Arrows with a soft smile and a nod. Sora nods with a soft smile in return and then Team Excalibur kneeled to Leomon loyally) Leomon: It’s time to dub thee, Team Excalibur members, Sirs and Ladies. Thank you for saving all of Canterlot and this kingdom, and for proving us a reminder that the kingdom’s strength is not by just a king and queen, but also by its people. From this day forward, you, Team Excalibur, are official knights of Canterlot. (Everyone cheered. Then after all was quieted and calm again, Tiny’s group magically transformed into their mutant and Monstar forms and then all the heroes recited the Oath to conclude the ceremony) Heroes: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (They cheer again. Then festive music played in the room as everyone, including the couples, danced. Later, after all was over, the heroes watched proudly as the knights, including new members in Team Excalibur, posed with their swords and/or weapons. Then they started singing) Heroes: There’s a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that’s dark inside us Will flicker into light Male members of Team Excalibur: There’s a power in every breath Female members of Team Excalibur: There’s a power in every note Team Excalibur: A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat (Then later outside, Team Excalibur rode off on their horses, including Epona, Yakul, and the wolf brothers, happily bidding the rest of the good guys goodbye) Heroes: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong (Then the female couple members of Team Excalibur handed Sora their bouquets tied to regular harmless fake arrows and she fired them, letting the mothers of Sora’s group catch them happily) Heroes: And it will always thrill the ear Of the power to hear The magic of the song All that’s strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night (Then with that, Team Excalibur ran off into the sunset on their steads) The end A Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Studios Production End credits songs 1 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version by LeAnn Rimes 2 If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross 3 The Prayer End Credits Version by Celtic Woman And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies